Minecraft Adventure With TUXF and TASF
by The Uncanny X-Fan
Summary: Me and Tasf are hme, after a really boring day when we get sucked into Minecraft! We have an adventure filled wih laughing, fighting, evil, and of course dieing. The first installation of my Adventure with Tuxf and Tasf.
1. Chapter 1:I Flood A Mine

**I do something really stupid.**

**Tasf:That's an understatement!  
**

**Tuxf:Be quiet.**

_italics-telepathic communication/thoughts_

* * *

P.O.V. Tuxf

"Hey I think where'er in the mine."I said looking around.

"Look sandstone."Tasf said pointing his wooden sword forward."Why do I get the $#!tty weapons?"I wasn't paying attention because I was mining the sandstone.

"****!"I shouted as water rushed in"

"Dumb***!"Tasf shouted. I was placing block after block of cobblestone when the water's current takes me lower into the mine,"_Help!_ I don't _want to lose my butter!_"

'Quit winin I got you."He said as he placed a block of cobblestone in front of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem;somebody has to keep and idiot like you alive." He said with a smug look.

"Screw you."I said back. I started placing more cobblestones down, while i was trying to get out into sea.

"Are you insane!?Don't answer that I already know the answer!"Tasf shouted.I slowly swam to the top, and barley reach the surface before I ran out of breath.

"_I can see our house!_"I looked back down from where we came."_It's not really that far."_

"_Really?_"Tasf asked.

"_I see a mountain very far away. We should finish the bridge...oh it's raining by the way._"I thought back to him.I got back inside to see Tasf cooking some pork.

"Hungry?"He asked with a smile.I nodded my head.

"We should really make a bed you know."I said to Tasf.

"Yeah put we just have one piece of wool, and I'll ask again why do I have the $#!tty tools?"He asked.

"Because I need the bad $$ ones; for killing enemies."I answered.

"Why do you want to go to the Ather when we would't survive a day or two." He asked.

"Because were'er bad $$ enough to... well I'm epic enough;_your _bad $$ enough."I answered with a smile. This was total payback for calling me an idiot.

"Did you really have butter/gold, or were you just tricking me?"

"No I had some... really all I had was just one block." I answered sheepishly.

* * *

**I really enjoyed making this chapter. The ideas came from when me and Tasf were playing Minecraft.**

**Tasf:I better not end up crying in this series.**

**Tuxf:Then I would have to change the summary. And I _definitely_ don't want to do that.**


	2. Chapter 2:Utter Failure

**This time we begin to see creepers.**

_**Italics-sounds/thoughts/telepathic communication**_

* * *

Me and Tasf were walking to our tree/forest house(There are trees on top of the house), when we saw a creeper.

" %$&"I whispered."We have to go around;he's to close to the house.

"What if it's a she?"Tasf questioned. I asked him do we really have time for this.

"We could fight it."He suggested.

"Or we could go around head to the highest floor then go to the bottom floor."I shot back at him.

_HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS._

"Ah shi-"

_KABOOOM!_I watched Tasf a he slowly disappeared.I survived the explosion with all my hearts left, I just lost my Nike's(butter shoes).I went inside the house and saw Tasf fall from the second floor, except know he looked like Spider-man. Grumbling about how he always gets the $^$&& stuff.

"Why the #$% do you look like Spider-man?"I asked him.

"Do I?"

"Go look at the mirror." He went to the mirror and said,"Wow...so if you die would you look like Wolverine?"

"That's a possibility but, with you around I don't want to test that out."

"It's like you think I'm gonna take your stuff."

"You would do it if I wasn't should of downloaded that chest mod."

"Why would I need that when we have the too many items mod, and the too much TNT mod?"I just sighed.

"If we beat the Ender Dragon, and the Wither;we may be returned home."I said.

"Then lets get training!"He shouted with his fist in the air and a smile on his face. We went into our dungeon mine. I saw a lot of coal.

"why do have so much coal in the mine. I'm pretty sure this could fill up a large chest by itself."I exasperated.

"Quit joking around and start mining."We never did find anymore iron or gold that day.

"Today sucked." Tasf said with a sigh.

"I'ed blame the coal...porkchop?"

"Sure."He sighed.

* * *

**So today was an utter failure for me and Tasf. But on the bright side we now know to go _around_ creepers instead of trying to fight them.**

**TASF:Shut up.**


	3. Chapter 3:Cows and Endermen

**Cows and Endermen.**

**No other summary needed.**

_Italics:Talking/emphasize_

**Bold:Telepathic communication/thoughts**

Underline:?

* * *

"_Do you have any leather Tasf?_"I asked.

"_No. go kill a cow._"He said.

"_Do I look like a butcher to you?_"He looked at me the answered:"_Depends, what is your definition of a butcher?_" I left the house in rage,I heard him laughing at me. Then somehow _I_ saw ten cows!

"Holy sweet mother of burgers."I said in a shocked voice:**"Tasf! Get over here... we could start a farm!"**

**"How many cows did you find?"**

**"About ten. AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"What's wrong!?"**

**"Enderman!"**

**"I'm comin!"**It took him about 20 minutes to get here by flying.

"_DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE/DIE!_**(A/N Wolverine vs. The Hulk reference)**"I was shouting as I was _trying_ to shoot the Enderman with arrows.

"_I'll get the cows!_"Tasf shouted as he ran towards the cows.

"_LOOK OUT! THERE'S ANOTHER ENDERMAN!_"I shouted since, he was running towards and Enderman.

"_OH $#*%!_"He shouted as the Enderman attacked him.

"_It's like Herobrine doesn't want us to take the cows._"I said.

"_We have to fight a Wither, the Ender Dragon, Herobrine, a Blaze, and the super hard bosses in the Aether to get back home...correct?_"

"_That about sums it up._"

* * *

**Total cliffhanger, what happens next. I have no clue, so give me ideas by reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4 Pissed As Hell

**I'm Baaaaaaaaccckkkk! **

**And I'm more _pissed off_ than ever before!**

* * *

P.O.V. No One's

Tuxf was walking through the forest, pissed as hell. Him and Tasf had lost the fight with the Endermen, mostly because more kept spawning every time they defeated one.

* * *

_"Dammit! This freaking sucks!" TUXF shouted as he was knocked through a tree._


End file.
